All Is Lost
by Fullmetal.Alchemist.Fan
Summary: Ame and Akitian. Two opposite forces of alchemy threatening to ruin the world. And only one dirty blonde can stop it. Is about a K or T rating.
1. Prolouge: The Showdown

**CHAPTER ONE**

A girl with long, ice blue hair that reached the end of her spinal cord peeked out of the alley way. A transmutation circle was embedded on her forehead. Her green eyes narrowed with concentration, she ran across the street and down the sidewalk.

A dark blue flash of light speared towards her, and she dodged it expertly, the spear transmutation effects appearing on the wall and not her chest.

"I thought human transmutation was forbidden!" she called into the night, challenging her opponent.

"Then I am the devil," a voice answered. A girl walked towards the first, her hair dark blue and short. It shone like oil, "Akitian."

Akitian, the girl with the ice blue hair, snarled under her breath and held out her hand. Her hand faced palm down, she pointed her fingers down as well, but kept her palm in the same place. A light blue light flashed, and a glacier suddenly rose out of the ground, made from the moisture and puddles of water on the sidewalk.

Akitian's enemy squeaked in terror and jumped back to avoid the blockade of ice, "Damn you!"

"Until next time, Ame," Akitian spoke her enemy's name, also the Japanese word for "rain". Then Akitian disappeared into the shadows, her icy cloak billowing behind her.

Ame cursed and kicked the glacier, then held her foot and cursed again, but in pain this time. "Ugh!" she growled.

_People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something._

_You must present something of equal value to gain something._

_That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy._

_We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young._


	2. Featherdust

**CHAPTER TWO**

Apparently Moscowfeather didn't know what a _fish _was.

Moscowfeather, a brown tabby cat with a tail resembling a feather, looked up pitifully at Akitian with big, sorrowful, green eyes. But Akitian saw the mocking smile on the cat's face. She kicked at the tabby playfully, and Moscow _mreowed _and bounded away into the depth of the living room.

"Akitian?" a little girl about the age of seven poked her head through the doorway, burning with curiousity. Her eyes were round and dark red, and her hair was gray, running down to her shoulders.

"Oh, there you are, Deymo," Akitian turned around and smiled, holding a dark, metal pan smelling of turkey bacon, "You skipped school again, huh? Tsk, tsk."

Deymo giggled and ran off. Akitian smirked, "Catch Moscow for me, will ya?"

"Moscow ran off! Off! Off!" Deymo squealed from the living room.

Akitian laughed until she heard the lamp crash to the floor with the ear-splitting sound of breaking glass. Then she heard Deymo squeal with laughter, and Moscow's paws, _thump-thumping _against the top of the bookshelf.

"Alright!"

Akitian leapt into the doorway connecting the kitchen she was just in and the living room, "This apartment isn't big enough for the both of us!"

"EEEEEeeeek!" Deymo's smile broke into a wide grin that stretched across her face. Moscow simply meowed with boredom, watching the two chase one another from his place on top of the grandfather clock.

Akitian sighed and looked up at the club. She didn't like this place-in fact, this building was just a wall of bricks to mooch off of. Apparently, no other place would accept a 9th grader, even if she were smart and curious and strong.

Here, in the club Featherdust-what a weird name-Akitian worked as a bartender. Often people flirted with her, so she had to make sure to have an alias so that people wouldn't track her down and come and find her living with Deymo and Moscowfeather. That would be too dangerous to risk.

"Hey, Amelia…Weathergirl?" a voice called.

"My name is Amelia Watson!" Akitian sourly replied. Even though that was her alias, she didn't like to be called by a misremembered name.

"Whatever. Amelia! I need you to been the emcee tonight! The other girl…what's her name…" a fat man suited in white ran over to Akitian and started to rub his stubby chin, full of lumps and wrinkles.

"Margaret?" Akitian scoffed.

"Yeah, Momo, whatever her name is."

"I think it's Margaret."

"Anyway, could you?" the fat man pleaded.

"Well, you'd have to pay me extra, and give me full tips," Akitian narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in defiance. No way would this greedy man agree.

But, apparently, for a second there, she forgot that this guy was a pervert, a liar, and probably worse, "Okay, _Amy_." The man wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

Akitian leaned back, in order not to faint from his beer breath and ruined teeth, "Okay, fat man."

The man frowned, "Call me Quentin."

"Nah, I'll call you Mr. Chamberlain," Akitian walked past Mr. Chamberlain, making sure not to bump into him-and making sure that he didn't try to bump into her.

"Come on, honey-"

Akitian growled, swung around, and hit Quentin Chamberlain right in the face with her blue bag, "_Don't _call me honey."

She stalked off hastily, quickly, and furiously, leaving her boss to weep over his face.


	3. Dirty Blonde Hair

**CHAPTER THREE**

Akitian stretched, "Ugh, whatta night." and recalled the events of the past evening, which worked in her favor rather nicely. Chamberlain got knocked out, _thrice_, the club set on fire because of some spilled beer, and all of the girls beat up the drooling men and chased them out of there.

Akitian herself had led the rally, but no one needed to know that.

"Now, I just need to find Deymo…" Akitian looked around in the night, then up at the quarter moon. She felt like sitting on the rocky jewel in the sky, concealed in peace and quiet and no one but herself to think about life. She'd like that, but it was impossible in her state.

Before setting off, Akitian brushed the long, ice blue bangs off her forehead and traced the transmutation circle on her forehead. Sighing, she covered up the marking and walked towards her apartment.

As she was crossing an empty intersection-which was normal packed during the day-she heard a little squeaking. "Eh?" Akitian looked around the corners and on top of buildings for the owner of the noise, but she didn't notice any being but herself.

Shrugging, she cautiously-and hastily-started off again, only to hear the squeaking again, accompanied by the scuttling of feet.

"Oh, it's just nighttime mice," Akitian laughed nervously, pausing at another empty intersection, then crossing to the sidewalk on the other side of the road.

Finally she reached the front door of the apartment complex she lived in, when she heard a rumbling sound quickly approaching her from her right. Leaping up and flipping backwards, she just narrowly missed a blockade of frozen rain water.

"Ame!" Akitian screamed in annoyance, "Leave me alone!"

"Ahehehe…" a voice replied sneakily, then lightning flashed right past Akitian's shoulder, singing her bare shoulder.

"Ahhh…!" Akitian clutched her shoulder in pain and narrowed her eyes in the darkness, "Come forward and battle me like a real warrior!"

"Warrior? I'm nothing of the sort," the voice answered.

_That's not Ame…_ Akitian recalled the snarling, feminine voice that usually accompanied dark blue haired and narrowed, dark eyes, "Who is it? Come forward, I say!"

"Alright, if you say," the voice replied, and Akitian gasped as a lean, dirty blonde young man crept out of the dark of the night's shadows.

"Who are you?" Akitian studied the young man, and thought, _He seems to be about 11 years old…dirty blonde hair, stringy arms and legs, not an ounce of muscle on the boy…but tall and lean…maybe he's 13…_

"I would call myself Kinpatsu," the blonde shrugged, "That's what the kids at my old school called me."

"Is that your real name?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out for _months_," Kinpatsu groaned and flung his arms up and down in despair.

"Because Kinpatsu means 'blond hair' in Japanese," Akitian mentioned.

"Ah," Kinpatsu thought about that for a second, then said, "Well, actually, they said Kinpatsu is my last name. Kitanai is my first name, they said."

"'Dirty blond hair', it means…" Akitian frowned as Kitanai rambled on and on about the bullies at his old school, "I assume you're playing hooky?"

"Hell yeah," Kitanai huffed, "Can't go to school where they restrain me and lock me in with a bunch of half-brained bullies, can I?"

"No, I guess you can't-oh, hell!" Akitian gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Deymo!" Akitian screamed, clenching her suitcase and crashing through the door. Kitanai assumed he should follow-since he had nowhere else to go-and ran up the stairs after her.

"Your hair is pretty, you know," Kitanai told Akitian.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Nope."

"Deymo!" Akitian burst through the front door, panting heavily. Deymo looked up at her, round red eyes curious.

"Akitian nee-san?" Deymo blinked, "What's wrong?"

Moscowfeather meowed in agreement.

"N-nothing, just…" Akitian shook her head and supported her weight by putting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. Head tilted upside-down, she noticed Kitanai behind her, "What're _you_ doing here?"

"I have nowhere else to go-"

"Well, that includes here!" Akitian snapped, standing up straight and standing face-to-face with Kitanai. The blonde frowned, "B-but…"

"Go away, go away…" Akitian turned around and put her hands on her face, tears starting to creep out of her eyelids out of stress.

"Akitian. 9th grader, 14 years and 8 months old. Used to work at the now-demolished Featherdust Club."

"What…" Akitian looked back at a determined Kitanai.

"I can help you," Kitanai Kinpatsu growled, "Let me help you. I know you're being tracked down by A-"

"Shush!" Akitian screamed, pushing her hands over Kitanai's mouth. Kintanai gasped as he was pushed backwards. Assuming that he would somehow fall down the stairs, Akitian leapt forward and grabbed the dirty blonde, cradling him in her embrace and taking the full force of falling against the opposite wall.

Deymo, who was now in the doorway with Moscow at her side, blinked again in surprise, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"NOOOO!"


End file.
